Superhero Blues
by blue.dotted.note
Summary: Here's a collection of short stories about Wilbur's sister Kendra. For her, being a superhero can be cool. On the flip side maybe not.
1. Who Exploded the Cookie Jar?

Meet The Robinsons

Superhero Blues

Chapter 1: Who Exploded the Cookie in the Cookie Jar?

**These may as well be short stories, not one whole multi-chaptered fanfic. So these stories are based on funny drawings my sister and I did that I thought I would post here. They all involve Kendra Robinson, Wilbur's newfound twin sister. Note that Wilbur's sister is a superhero of many powers. Enjoy!**

"Kendra and Wilbur!" Franny yelled at the top of her lungs. She was standing under the balcony, hoping that he voice would echo. They were upstairs, making it hard for Wilbur and Kendra to hear her. Plus, the microphone was broken, and Cornelius hadn't fixed it yet.

Good thing a superhero like Kendra also had super hearing. "Yeah, Mom?" Kendra put her arms over the balcony, listening to Franny. Wilbur rushed right next to her. They were in the middle of playing karate at each other when they were called. Franny could see their messed up hair and sweaty arms.

"The whole family needs to go to the grocery store. Your cousin Neon is coming, too. You two wanna come?"

"No thanks. Wilbur and I are having quality time with each other." Kendra replied, nudging toward Wilbur.

"That's fine. You two will be home alone then. Oh, and I locked the cookie jar on the top shelf of the kitchen. That way, you would hopefully stop your addiction to those cookies."

To Kendra and Wilbur, that was not good. Ever since their Uncle art introduced the cookies (a new addition to his pizza delivery) to them, they have become addicted. Kendra jumped off the balcony and landed safely on the marble tiled ground. _This is so much faster than the stairs. _She saw everyone, including the family pets leave. All accept Tiny the dinosaur, who was prowling around the back yard. Kendra saw Jasmine, her pet gray wolf, wag her tail in front of her.

"Hey there, Jazz." Kendra rubbed Jasmine's furry back. Jasmine licked her. To Kendra, she acted like a dog. "Be a good girl, okay?"

Jasmine padded up to the group of Robinsons and all of them left in an instant. Wilbur rushed down the flight of spiraling stairs and wanted to see if all of them were gone. "They gone?" he asked.

"All except Tiny, of course."

"Great, now let's get some cookies." Rubbing his hands together, he rushed to the kitchen. This meant that Kendra had to follow him. She had been craving cookies anyway.

The kitchen was full of metal pots and pans. There were draws full of countless kitchen utensils. All around were a few faint stains on the floor. But what Wilbur and Kendra were looking for was the clay jar full of sweet cookies of all kinds.

Wilbur looked at Kendra. "Well, you know how to find it."

"No problem, thanks to x-ray vision." Wilbur's sister explained. Her eyes scanned the large room with her special vision she used. After a few seconds, Kendra climbed up the pantry and found a secret compartment in on the top shelf. She opened the trap door, and caught the fragile jar.

"I think you got it." Wilbur guessed when he heard the sound of rattling cookies from the top shelf.

"I did." Kendra pulled out the pot of cookies and threw them to Wilbur. Shocked, Wilbur caught them with both hands, almost dropping it.

"Kennie," Wilbur whined at Kendra. "What were you thinking? It could have been broken and then you would take the blame on me!"

"What?" Kendra jumped of the pantry. "I'm not going to do all the work and have you watch."

Wilbur went on to pulling the lid. "Ugh, I can't get it open. I think Mom and Dad locked it somehow." He gave Kendra the jar, throwing it just so Kendra could still catch it.

She gave it a pull. Nothing. She gave it a superhuman kind of pull. It would not budge. "They must have sealed it with those orangutan glue or whatever they call it."

"Now what?" I can't wait for them!"

Kendra grinned. "Only one way. Stand back."

As Wilbur backed away, Kendra threw the jar straight into the air. It stood in the air for a second, then gradually gravitated. At the right timing, Kendra's hands were surrounded by a bright red glow. Then she shouted out the right words to activate her power. "Blazeus Finora!"

The red glow shot out like a high powered laser at the jar. The jar stood on the air, as if supported by the laser. Wilbur cheered Kendra on. "Go, Kendra, go! Go, Kendra, go!"

The jar seemed to shake, and then crack.

Then, it exploded. _BLAM!_

The explosion charred Kendra and Wilbur, looking like black Labradors. Kendra still held the laser-shooting stance. She noticed the jar on the floor that turned charred and cracked with the cookies in it.

"No, Kendra, no. No, Kendra, no…"

**Please tell me if you like it! I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. FortyTwo Years Younger

Meet The Robinsons

Superhero Blues

Chapter 2: Forty-Two Years Younger

**Hello again! This is chapter 2 of Superhero Blues. Now, one reviewer asked me to include him in a similar scenario in chapter 1. That was a great idea you have there, but you know how your idea will turn out, so I want you to write it and maybe I'll put it on here. That sound good? Anyway, if Kendra can turn old objects new, then what about people?**

_Alright, Kendra, don't screw this up._ Kendra stared at the small dinner table. The table in her large kitchen had an old stuffed animal she used to play with. The teddy bear that stared back at Kendra was dirty all around. It looked dusty with one missing eye. In one corner of its belly, one tiny ripped hole bulged out white fluffy stuffing. Hair from the dust stuck onto the bear's face. It was not the new stuffed toy Kendra remembered as a baby.

Kendra knew she had the power, out of many of her superpowers, to turn things new. Hopefully, she won't screw it up for the many times she imperfected her power. All she had to do was focus on the bear and zap it. She will not fry it to ashes like she did with the cookie jar. She will not deform it with two heads instead of one. And she definitely will not make it alive and take the blame for it.

"Here goes childhood memories." Kendra told herself, cracking her knuckles. She put her palms in front of her, facing the worn out animal. Her fingers warmed up, then started to glow red. Her mind concentrated on renewing the stuffed bear, not cooking it or giving it a life. She whispered, "Turn that bear new again."

She released the red-hot glow from her palms, beaming straight as a laser. Kendra realized she miscalculated her target. The beam darted straight past the teddy bear. Instead, it headed for…

Franny walked with her husband Cornelius. He was holding a giant newspaper on one side. Franny held the other. It must have been heavy. "I can't believe it is Newspaper Appreciation Day and that they gave us a giant newspaper. They must have wasted a lot of trees!" Franny told Cornelius, stroking the inky print of the giant roll. "We could make sushi out of this!"

"Mom, Dad! Watch out!" Kendra exclaimed, pointing to the swift beam of the laser. By the time her parents could react, Kendra heard a _zap_ followed by some baby crying.

_If I could make objects newer, then what happens if I zap people? _Kendra wondered. Looking down, her question was already answered. She heard the crying become louder.

"Kendra!" Kendra realized Wilbur was calling her. "I hear crying! What did you do now?"

"Um…"

***

"Waaaaahhhh!" The baby Wilbur's arms wailed. He gave the baby part of a piece of a giant newspaper found on the floor. The baby cooed as he threw up the wet slob of inky paper. It dropped to the floor.

The baby girl Kendra held in her arms slept peacefully. Wilbur declared, "Being a father is a pain in the butt."

Kendra continued to lull the tiny baby to comfort her. "Really, what's so bad about this. Baby Franny here loves my company."

"Kendra?"

"What?"

"I'm holding my dad." Wilbur showed his sister Baby Cornelius.

"Like father, like son." She rolled her eyes. Kendra smelled something stinkier beyond garbage landfills. She looked at Little Franny. Kendra's month-old mother began to bawl while Kendra held Franny's blanket-wrapped body away from her face.

"Like mother, but a little too young to be for a daughter." Wilbur tried to calm Baby Cornelius down as he was crying.

"Hey Wil? Do you know how to change diapers?"


	3. Animal Food

Meet The Robinsons

Superhero Blues

Chapter 3: Animal Food

**Hey everyone! By the way, I'm typing in this new cool new laptop so that way I don't have to hog the computer from my parents! So this is another chapter of Kendra Robinson messing up everyone. What happens when you have the power to turn anything into anything?**

"Hey, Kennie! Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Wilbur asked his sister Kendra. They were at the family dinner table, and Carl the Robot was already packing up the dirty dishes. Wilbur was already done with his lunch, but his sister kept on staring at the stack of bread, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes on a plate. "Kendra, are you even hungry?"

"Sorry, what?" Kendra turned her head to Wilbur, who was standing next to her. "I wasn't paying attention."

"The sandwich."

"Yeah, what about it?" Kendra looked at her sandwich, which was probably collecting dust by now. "Oh, that. I remembered how I could zap things and turned them into something else. Maybe I can turn something into another food…like that sandwich."

Wilbur looked around. No one payed attention to neither him nor Kendra. "We can try to go outside and turn a dead tree into a sandwich."

"Sure." Kendra agreed. She then called out, "Mom! Dad! Wilbur and I are going to go outside."

Wilbur and Kendra heard a silent pause, then a thump.

"You can take that as a 'yes'." Wilbur assumed. "Come on."

There were many doors that lead outside in the mansion. Since Kendra was near the door at the long dinner table, she opened a glass door near the large glass window. Kendra walked outside with Wilbur following her. All around the never ending garden of topiaries and bouncy grass, Kendra could spot a quiet white rabbit hopping around a teacup shaped hedge.

"I have a better idea." Kendra grinned, pointing to the white rabbit for Wilbur to see. "I'll turn that bunny there into a sandwich."

"And not kill it or turn it back to an embryo?" Wilbur thought.

"I was stupid to do that back then." Kendra explained. "I know how to handle my powers now…I think."

"Well that's what you say before someone has to go to the hospital because of you."

"Why are you being so grumpy? It's like you're starting to act like me." Kendra thought as she looked at the bunny longingly. Kendra also had the ability to communicate to animals so that they would understand her. The bunny looked back at Kendra, paws toward her. The bunny hopped up to Kendra and sniffed her. Kendra knew that the bunny would stay.

"Stand back, Wil. Call this animal abuse, but let's turn that bunny into a sandwich!" Kendra declared, zapping a light blue beam from her hand to the bunny. In an instant, the bunny seemed like it was morphing into bread, then with cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes. Kendra pulled back the blue beam. She was sure the bunny wasn't a plastic toy food.

"Hey, Kendra, Wilbur." Neon, Kendra and Wilbur's cousin, found them in the garden. Neon had her fencing uniform on. She was holding her sword in one hand and fencing mask in the other. Every week Neon would take fencing lessons. "Boy, has fencing taken up my lunch time. I'm so hungry now. Hey, is that for me?"

Neon picked up the bunny-sandwich up from the grass, brushed some stalks off, and took one bite. "No, Neon! Spit it out! You were eating a—" Kendra grabbed the sandwich out of her cousin's hands when Neon grabbed it back.

"A harmless sandwich. This really tastes good! What did you put in here?" Neon finished the rest of the sandwich.

Kendra bit her lip as Wilbur slapped his forehead. Kendra explained, "Bread, lettuce, cheese, ketchup, pickles, mustard…and bunny."

"Well that bunny did need a little salt." Neon thought as she swung around her skinny sword and put it back in its holder that was next to her waist. She walked away and opened the nearest door to go inside. Kendra looked at Wilbur with relief.

"Kendra, what do you think could have happened if Neon realized she ate a bunny?"

Neon pushed the door to go out to the garden. She saw Kendra and Wilbur still there. "What did you say that you put in there?"

"Um…bunny rabbit?" Kendra replied. She saw Neon turn pale. With her fencing mask still in hand, she coughed in it a few times and tried to get rid of the sandwich aftertaste.

Neon ran back frantically inside the mansion. "Mom! I'm a MURDERER!"


	4. Cookie Jar Part 2

Superhero Blues

Who Exploded the Cookie in the Cookie Jar and Gets the Blame?

**Okay, so one reviewer suggested that I would continue the first chapter (Who Exploded the Cookie in the Cookie Jar?) because she really liked the first one. So here it is!**

"Do you think I should fix that?" Wilbur asked, staring at the pile of cookie ashes. He could feel the hat coming from the ashes. "I can just buy some superglue…"

"I have a better idea." Kendra grinned, holding Wilbur's hand. "Let's time travel."

"Get the time machine?"

Kendra sighed. "No, we can do that without a machine. Now hold my hand."

Wilbur's sister breathed in and then out. She clutched Wilbur's hand. Wilbur blinked, and found that he was still there. "You didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did." Kendra pointed to another duplicate of herself talking to another clone of Wilbur. Wilbur found himself behind the pantry of the kitchen. "That's us five minutes ago."

"Look, you're zapping the cookie jar." Wilbur noticed the other Kendra throwing the jar in the air and then shouting out some words. "Aren't you going to stop yourself?"

"Hold on," Kendra sneaked up to the ceiling. The other Kendra and Wilbur did not see her because they looked at the jar. Kendra stretched her right arm toward the jar that was still hovering in the air by the laser beam. Kendra grabbed the fragile jar, but didn't realize how hot the beam was. The jar turned upside down in the air, then cracked on the floor, lid first.

"No!" Wilbur ran out of his hiding spot, carefully picking up the broken piece of hand-sculpted clay. "Oh well, at least it didn't end up to be a pile of ashes." The shards of pieces immediately turned to black ashes. That was the after affect of some of Kendra's powers. "No! Now I'm going to have to eat the cookies with ASHES on them!"

"Stop being over dramatic, Wil. Let's get out of here before anything else happens." Kendra grabbed Wilbur's hand and dragged him away from the ashes.

"Wait! I don't think we can go without a funeral!"

"That's what we get for being addicted to eating 150 calories!" Kendra made herself and Wilbur disappear, leaving the other Kendra and Wilbur dumbfounded. In an instant, they found themselves at the same place in their time period.

"Why are we here?" Wilbur asked.

"Don't you think it was a little pathetic to go through all that trouble just to get those cookies. I mean, they don't grow on trees!"

"Maybe they do…" Wilbur thought.

"Well, I'm tired of those cookies now." Kendra declared.

"I guess I am too." Wilbur added. "No funeral for the cookies?"

Kendra giggled. "No." She saw a pile of black stuff on the floor. "It looks like someone forgot to clean up."

"Nah, later." Wilbur suggested. He saw a box of graham crackers near the sink. "Graham crackers, Kennie?"

"Sure." Kendra grabbed the open box of crackers and gave one to Wilbur. Wilbur nibbled on them.

"Wow, these are good." Wilbur thought as he munched on the graham crackers. He never thought he would like crackers he thought tasted like cardboard. Kendra nodded in a agreement. Both stared at the box for a while.

Four graham crackers sat in the box. They looked like they were calling for them. Kendra grabbed two. Wilbur snagged the last two. In one corner of the box, Wilbur saw a small graham cracker hiding behind the white plastic. Kendra quickly grabbed it before Wilbur could.

"Hey, I saw it first!" Wilbur grabbed part of the cracker from Kendra.

"Finders keepers!" Kendra speeded out of the kitchen. Wilbur ran after her, but she was too fast.

Wilbur saw Kendra suddenly stop in front of Jasmine. Jasmine was wearing a bright orange plastic vest with lemon yellow stripes around it. Between her teeth, she held a stop sign. Jasmine gave a low growl.

"Hey, Jazz." Kendra smiled at her pet wolf. "Nice costume, but save that for Halloween."

Jasmine growled again. "What?! Mom hired you to do _hall patrol_?" Kendra could not believe what Jasmine told her. Kendra and Jasmine could understand each other because of their ability to talk to each other.

Jasmine murmured in her own wolf language Wilbur did not understand. "It's too dangerous if there wasn't one? What?" Kendra listened to Jasmine as she whimpered something else. "I was _speeding_ more than twenty-five miles per hour? This is a _house_, Jazz, not a roadway."

Jasmine pulled out a note pad from her vest. Between her teeth, she dropped it to the floor and pulled out a blue pen in another pocket. She flipped the cap onto the floor and tried to write words on the note pad. They looked like the broken English alphabet. Jasmine pulled out an inkpad and stamped her paw on it. She then pressed it onto the paper, marking it to be her signature. Jasmine ripped the paper out and gave it to Kendra.

Jasmine howled something to Kendra. "What? I owe you thirty bucks because of that? Why me?"

Jasmine did not care to respond, and walked away with her tail wagging.

"Oh well, Kendra." Wilbur thought, looking at the piece of paper Kendra was given. "At least no one is blaming us for the mess in the kitchen."

Wilbur and Kendra heard Cornelius yell at them from the kitchen. "Ooh," Kendra thought as she heard her father yell even more. "Looks like that jar we broke was special to Dad."

"We? You mean _you_." Wilbur corrected Kendra. "You are going to get all the blame for destroying it to smithereens _and_ for speeding."

"Well, you are going to get in trouble too for letting me do it!" Kendra retorted. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. There's still some graham crackers in the kitchen. Race you for it?"

"Sure, but _under _the speed limit."

**Did you like it? Please tell me! Also, since some of you like this cookie jar idea, do you think there could be a possible part three to this?**


	5. FortyTwo Years Younger Part 2

Superhero Blues

Forty-Two Years Going Forward

**Alright. Another reviewer wanted to see how Wilbur and Kendra handle their parents as babies. Here it is!**

"Come back here!" Kendra chased after Baby Franny. She tried to zap her back to an adult, but Franny kept running away, causing Kendra to turn flowers around the halls dead and newly painted doors rotting and chipped. "Come on, Mom! It's not going to hurt!"

Wilbur probably had more trouble than what his super powered sister had. Baby Cornelius started to gnaw on everything. "I didn't know my dad could have a big appetite as a baby!" Wilbur tried to pull his father away from eating Wilbur's bed. Cornelius flung out of Wilbur's grip, and Wilbur wondered where he landed on.

"Dad? Where are you?" Wilbur almost freaked out, but found Cornelius dangling off the balcony. He was giggling and kicking the air. "Oh my God! Dad, I'll save you!"

Cornelius must have thought it would be fun to let go and land down the first floor. Wilbur's heart jumped, but slowed down when his little father landed safely on the couch. Cornelius laughed. Wilbur sighed. He looked down the balcony again, and found his dad gone. Wilbur took the nearest travel tube.

Kendra had no luck finding Franny. Sometimes, she would find her hiding in the most unusual places, then running away. Kendra could track Franny where she was, but Franny would get away from her. Kendra walked down the hallway, trying to find Franny somewhere in a door. Kendra could sense someone in the door next to her. She opened it.

"Ahhh! Do you mind?" Kendra saw Carl the robot taking a bath in a bathtub. He wore a shower cap on his metal head.

"You take baths?"

"In _oil_, yes."

Kendra nodded. "Have you heard a screaming baby pass by you somehow?"

"Yes, I have. She was probably taking the next travel tube on your right. Why? Something wrong?" Carl scrubbed some oil on his arm.

"Nothing, I guess. But thanks." Kendra replied.

"Okay, now let the shower faucet and I have some privacy." Carl rubbed the silver shower faucet across from the bathtub.

"You have a date with a shower faucet?" Kendra thought.

"Personal reasons. You won't understand unless you are me. Now go!"

Kendra closed the door. She sighed and ran to the nearest travel tube. The next thing she knew, she found herself in the garage. She found Franny playing with her dad's tools. Baby Franny decided to put a screwdriver in her mouth.

"Mom, stop that!"

Franny saw Kendra and ran around screaming. Kendra lunged at her and held the baby up. She stopped crying for a little bit. "Got you!"

Franny kicked and screamed, causing the showcase glass that covered her Dad's failed projects to shatter and litter all over the floor. Kendra became stunned and almost lost her grip. She did not know her mom could scream like an opera singer. Franny managed to escape and run away from her. None of the glass pierced her skin. Kendra flew after Franny, but Franny ended up being sucked into the travel tube. Kendra remember that it must have lead to the lab, and followed her.

Wilbur landed from the other end of the tube. He found himself in Cornelius's lab. It was cluttered with spectacular inventions. Inventions that could be dangerous to a baby. _No wonder Dad didn't let me in here when I was a baby. _He thought.

He found a giggling baby near an invention. "No, Dad! Don't touch that! It's the—"

Wilbur found himself floating into the air. He would have enjoyed it, but he had a baby to get. While still in the air, Wilbur found Baby Cornelius sticking onto the glass dome ceiling. "Dad!" Wilbur tried to figure out how to fly toward him, but struggled.

Kendra came out of the travel tube after Franny came out. Both of them floated to the ceiling. "Wilbur, what happened?"

"Dad turned on the Gravitator!" Wilbur yelled, finding himself floating upside-down. "The thingy that adjusts gravity in a room!"

"I'll go turn it off!" Kendra yelled back. She looked like she swam in the air and down to the bottom where the machine was. She flipped it off.

Wilbur did not expect to fall to the ground, but Kendra soon caught him along with Cornelius and Franny. Wilbur landed safely on the ground, but both babies managed to sneak out of Kendra's arms. Wilbur saw Cornelius and Franny bang on the glass with some power tools. Cornelius held a battery-powered drill while Franny held a battery charged screwdriver.

"The glass is going to crack!" Kendra predicted. She noticed some cracks from the glass. The large glass in the middle of the lab held a bubbly green chemical. As the babies banged on it, some of the liquid leaked out.

"What is that stuff?" Wilbur asked.

"I think Dad told us it was…" Kendra explained when the glass cracked and immediately flowed out the green chemical. "Those kind of chemicals that make stuff glow!" Kendra picked up Wilbur and then flew right where the glowing chemical could have wiped them out.

Wilbur called, "Where is Mom and Dad?"

Kendra looked around as the hovered in the air. "Over there! They are sitting on a wood board!"

Wilbur saw a wave of green coming toward Cornelius and Franny. "We need to save them!"

Kendra tried to avoid the overflowing chemical to splash onto them. She found a large metal part float by them. Stretching her arm, she grabbed it and stood on it. Wilbur tried to grab onto Kendra's leg. "Hold on, Wil. And try not to swallow any of the glowy stuff!"

As if Kendra knew how to surf, she rode the green wave up to where Cornelius and Franny were. They were under the wave. Kendra grabbed her father, then struggled to get her mother. Wilbur held onto them just so they do not loose each other.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride, guys!" Kendra warned. She tried avoiding the large splashy wave and tried to ride over it. Since she was not a professional, she got herself, Wilbur, and her baby parents wiped out into the small sea of green. Wilbur swam up to the surface with only Franny on the metal board. The chemical was splashing Cornelius, hanging onto a broken metal support beam. He was crying.

Wilbur swam with his metal board, and reached Cornelius. He was pulled safely with Wilbur and Franny. Wilbur could see Kendra swimming down the surface. He knew she did not drown because of her water ability to hold her breath for a long time. Down under, Kendra kicked herself to open the lab door. With a super-hard push, the green chemical flowed out of the lab. The chemical ended up in the nearby drains. Wilbur and the babies sat on the metal part as the green stuff drained out. Kendra shook herself dry.

"I think we are going to be in trouble when you turn our parents back to adults." Wilbur told Kendra.

"It can't be as worse as destroying the house." Kendra thought. She zapped her parents, who fell tired and went to sleep in Wilbur's wet arms. Wilbur soon found himself with weight on his legs. Their parents were asleep when Kendra got them off Wilbur.

***

Before the whole family knew about what happened, Kendra and Wilbur cleaned the whole lab, making sure the floors do not glow in the dark. Kendra placed their parents in bed because they were still tired. After dinner, Wilbur and Kendra took a shower and went to bed.

Cornelius and Franny quietly opened the door to their rooms. After finding themselves in bed, they decided to check on them in their own rooms. They were in deep sleep, and strangely glowing like a glow stick.

**Okay, so maybe that's not how parenting is like, but at least it's the exaggerated version of it! Something tells me Kendra and Wilbur is going to change their minds about parenting. Not!**


	6. A Froggy Situation

Superhero Blues

Chapter 6: A Froggy Situation

**Okay, here is chapter 6. So, you can see now how Kendra's superpowers get her in trouble, right? What about her friend? By the way, I have a new poll in my profile. It's about which super power you would have if you could have one. Vote now!**

"Hey Kennie." Wilbur turned to Kendra in the bubble bus line to go home (people in Wilbur's year would take a bubble to go to specific places). Kendra stood with her new friend Zoey Shape, a shape shifter who used to go to Super School.

"Hi, Wil. Zo, you remember my brother, right?" Kendra asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I do. Hi, Wilbur." Zoey sort of hid her face in her blonde hair, the sun made her eyes twinkle. Wilbur smiled longingly. He just could not help but stare into Zoey's blue eyes. The sunlight was blocked with the clouds, and Zoey's eyes stopped sparkling. Zoey no longer looked nice, but looked concerned.

"Wilbur," Zoey told Wilbur. "I think I see something in your ear. It's white."

Wilbur shook his head. He touched his ear; it felt warm and weird. "Ew," Kendra flinched. "Wil, a bird dropped it's droppings on you!"

"What? Oh, oh my God!" Wilbur tried getting the white stuff out of his ear. He looked at Zoey, embarrassed that he didn't know that. Zoey still looked concerned, and Wilbur ran inside the school to the bathroom.

Zoey looked at Kendra. "That must be the fourth time Wilbur looked at me and didn't pay attention to anything. It's like he would be staring at me in the middle of the road, and not realize a car would be coming toward him. Weird."

Kendra agreed. She looked at the other bubbles picking people up. "Our bubble must be late. The wind direction probably changed."

By the time everyone was gone, the bubble still hadn't come. Wilbur must have been still getting his ear cleaned. Kendra became bored. Then she asked, "Zoey, you can shape shift into anything, right?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Can you turn into a frog for me?"

Zoey thought about that. "No. Why should I?"

"Because I hadn't seen you turn into anything in a while since you decided to be superhero-home schooled. I bet you would be a cute little frog for Wilbur. Maybe he would kiss you and then…" Kendra paused, giggling a little about how Wilbur and Zoey act to each other. Zoey became annoyed.

"Don't say that. And I'm still not turning in to a frog."

"It won't be that bad, ya know. I mean, if you don't want to, let's talk about how Wilbur is acting toward you and how maybe, just maybe, are meant for each other…"

Zoey clenched her own hands. She sighed. "Fine, I'll turn into a stupid frog!" It took about five seconds for Kendra to see her friend physically morph into a simple green frog. First, it took Zoey to decrease in size. Then she had her skin turn slimy green, then have the rest of her body to have webbed feet and buggy bulging eyes. The only thing Kendra noticed was that Zoey still had her circular pink flower stuck on one side of her tiny green head. That was one problem Zoey was born with when it comes to her shape shifting.

Zoey croaked. Kendra smiled. To her, seeing her friend morph into something did not seem disturbing. Kendra picked up Zoey's slimy body to her lap. "Aw, you're so cute!"

Zoey rolled her wet froggy eyes.

Kendra spotted her science teacher walking past her. He saw Kendra holding Zoey. A fly buzzed next to Zoey. Zoey caught it with her tongue. "Oh, hi, Kendra. That must be the frog that tried to escape the lab. Thank you for finding it. Maybe you could get extra credit on that science test you are going to have."

The teacher easily pulled Zoey's wet and slimy body out of Kendra's hands. Kendra tried to get her friend back, telling him, "No, that frog is not yours! It's—"

"The school's, I know that. Thank you for reminding me, Kendra." The teacher informed her. Zoey was squirming in the teacher's hairy hands. She could not turn back into herself, seeing how that could blow her superhero secret.

Kendra shrugged to Zoey. Kendra saw Zoey's webbed arm raised in the air, curled up into a green fist and waving back and forth. Kendra did not know that frogs like Zoey would look mad.

Wilbur rushed out of the school door. He told Kendra, "What did I miss? Where's Zoey? It's like she sees me here and then decides to disappear on me."

Kendra ignored Wilbur. She called to her teacher, "Hey, I don't think that it's the school's. It could be—" She saw a woman leap onto her teacher.

"Take your hands off that frog!"

Kendra was too surprised to see that her mom lunged out to her teacher. Franny and some other of her friends Kendra never knew held signs that probably was about "Anti-Frog Dissection" Franny's group crowded around into a circle where Zoey was still being held by the teacher.

"What's this about?" Wilbur asked Kendra. "And why is Mom attacking our science teacher with those 'Anti-Frog Dissection' signs?"

The science teacher screamed as he was being attacked. Franny grabbed Zoey out of his hands and held her up in victory. Her friends crowding around them cheered. "Hey, Mom." Wilbur ran up to his mom. He grabbed Zoey, and realized when he looked at her that the frog was Kendra's friend. He looked at Franny. "Mom, what's with this? Are you going on strike?"

"Yes." Franny replied. "And also saving frogs from labs. What, I didn't tell you?"

Kendra replied, "No."

"Oh." Franny looked at Kendra's science teacher, who already ran off. "Serves him right."

Kendra saw Zoey in Wilbur's arms. She seemed bored. "Mom, you know that frog was my friend."

"Really? I didn't know you have friends who were frogs!"

Kendra sighed. "No, I didn't mean that. I meant that the frog you saved was Zoey."

Franny observed the frog. She noticed the flower stuck on Zoey's frog head. Zoey decided to change back to herself. Wilbur found himself with Zoey in his arms. "Sorry, Wil." Zoey grinned to Wilbur. Wilbur could not even feel the pain under Zoey's weight. Wilbur stared back at her, looking like he was looking at fireworks. "Um, Wilbur, you can put me down now."

"What?" Wilbur seemed lost in Zoey's eyes. Suddenly, he shook his head. He immediately dropped Zoey to the ground.

"Ow!"

Wilbur shook out his dizziness. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted." He sounded embarrassed.

Zoey silently forgave Wilbur. She looked to Kendra. "Kendra?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, let's not get into this froggy situation again."

**Yeah, I know. Poor Zoey. :-)**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	7. You Know What Happened Last Time

Superhero Blues

Chapter 7: You Know What Happened Last Time

**Hey, it's been a while since I decided to get my butt on this chair and open up Word to type this. What happens when Kendra decides to take advantage of her friend's powers?**

"Hey, Zoey." Kendra carried out the last small piece of wood outside her mansion's garage. She already set down her father's toolbox and other cut pieces of light wood on a beach towel in the paved driveway. Several metal nails lay on the sunlight next to Kendra's feet.

Kendra was expecting her friend Zoey Shape. Kendra called Zoey earlier to come meet at the garage. Zoey looked at Kendra, then at the pile of small wood boards and a toolbox. "Want me to help, Kendra? I have all the time I need, and my parents won't mind."

Kendra grinned and pulled herself up from the ground. The nails rolled onto her path as she moved. Zoey saw Kendra step on a pile of them. But she didn't warn Kendra or told her to be careful. Zoey knew that Kendra was superhuman twin of Wilbur Robinson, and that she had indestructibility.

"That is exactly what I want you to do!" Kendra replied to her friend. She seemed to ignore the fact that the silver nails are making a mark on her foot. They didn't even pierce her heel.

"Okay, maybe I can help you hold the wood or help you hammer the nails or something…" Zoey suggested, then asked, " Wait, what are we building?"

Kendra set down her toolbox on a folding table she set out earlier. Then, she dumped the wood on the table. "A birdhouse. I just thought I would build one since it's a great day out here."

Zoey agreed, and pulled out some nails from the ground. She rummaged through the toolbox for a hammer. She didn't see any. "No hammer. What happened to it?"

"I think that would be a long story to tell," Kendra explained, remembering how Wilbur tried to use it to dig a hole to China in his backyard, but ended up in Paris. She picked up Wilbur from the Eiffel Tower and realized that the police there confiscated the hammer.

"So what are we going to do then? Fly to the tool store?" Zoey thought. Kendra looked at her, smirking. Zoey knew what that could mean. "No, no, Kendra! Do you know what happened last time you asked for me to turn into a hammer?"

"What last time?" Kendra wondered, then remembered what happened that time. "Oh, that. It wasn't that bad…"

Zoey rolled her eyes. She remembered how Kendra called Zoey to come over. Zoey saw Kendra with a picture frame and a couple of nails. "Hey, Zoey." Kendra had told her. "I'm hanging up a picture here. Would you help me?"

"Sure." Zoey remembered agreeing, and decided to morph into an iron hammer head with a wooden handle. It was supposed to happen less than three seconds or so. Kendra grabbed Zoey and banged her on the nail as she held the nail.

Minutes later, Zoey changed back to herself, but looked all scratched and beat. Kendra finished hanging the picture, but there were lots of nails that were bent being stuck on the wall just to hang it up. Zoey stared threateningly at Kendra and blew one of her tangly yellow hairs to her side of her head.

"Kendra, I am never going to be your tool ever again."

"What about the birdhouse I would make later on? You could help me with that. I want to see some birdies!"


	8. Something Fishy

Chapter 8: Something Fishy

**Hey everyone! I decided to update another chapter of Superhero Blues. Enjoy and remember to read, review, and recycle!**

Kendra Robinson, Wilbur's twin sister, was staring at the blank wall. Sitting on her comfortable bed in her large room, she had always wondered if she had more superhuman abilities than she had ever known. Ever since Kendra and her brother were born, she had developed lots of superpowers overtime. First, she had a hypersonic scream, a somewhat uncommon ability. Then the more common ones with superhuman strength, laser beam, flying, super speed, and on and on. Of course, she didn't have every super power. Kendra didn't have psychic abilities like her Aunt Leah (Cornelius's long lost sister) or her cousin Neon's amazing memory (a memory that seemed to be far from a normal photographic memory). Something superhuman always came out of Kendra, and she wanted to know what it is this time.

Wilbur entered Kendra's room. "Hey, Kennie." He called his sister's little nickname. Wilbur stood in front of Kendra, asking, "Why are you staring at your hands?"

"Wil, you know me. You know my superpowers." Kendra sighed as she started out. She hopes that her little conversation won't turn out to be so pointless. "I developed a lot of abilities and I try to practice them all."

Wilbur nodded in agreement. Most of her practices turned out to be some failures. Something like when Wilbur and Kendra's parents turned into babies and caused a chemical flood in Cornelius's lab. Or when their parents were away and destroyed and antique cookie jar. "Your point is?"

Kendra grinned. "Will you be my guinea pig for a second?"

"What? I'm human, you know that."

"I just want to try out something to you. Just to see what I can do with my powers." Kendra explained. "I promise I won't turn you into a sandwich and have someone think you are their lunch."

"Hello, sis! You probably realized I had already gone through enough of this superhero stuff! Sometimes when you practice you new abilities, you just end up messing up something else." Turning around and facing the door, Wilbur walked out.

"Wait!" Kendra ordered.

"What?"

"Pwease?" Kendra tried doing a puppy dog look to Wilbur. "Zoey doesn't want to do it because she is too busy. Dad is on another business trip and Mom is away performing with her frogs! And then the rest of the family has other stuff to do too!"

"Amazing how we have a big family but we get easily bored." Wilbur thought, thinking of an answer for Kendra. "What's in it for me?"

Kendra never thought he would say that. Maybe Wilbur had no other choice. "I'll give my allowance to you for a year!"

"Nah, I have enough money anyway." Wilbur turned the doorknob open.

"You can be so difficult, you know that?" Kendra explained. "How about flying you to school instead of having a bubble take you there?"

"I never have good flying experience with you. You go over the hovercar limit." Wilbur winced, remembering the fear of Kendra letting go and falling.

"I know! How about…being your personal bodyguard? Um, keeping you away from Gaalina." Kendra offered, knowing how Wilbur desperately wanted to get the most annoying girl, unusually named Gaalina, out of his life. Being the daughter of Mike and Vanessa Yagoobian, she would look like as if she were not related to her parents. Since Wilbur first met her, he assumed that she was the most annoying girl. Besides annoying, she acted very immature. Wilbur never had feelings for her, thinking Gaalina was just a beyond lower-IQ idiot. Kendra didn't think it was right to call her that, but knowing Gaalina Yagoobian, it was true, but feeling very sorry.

"Gaalina Yagoobian? Definitely!" Wilbur grabbed Kendra's hand. "Deal!"

"Okay. I just can't imagine her being related to Dad's old roommate, ya know?" Kendra thought, pushing herself up from her bed. "I really wonder why she just can't get over you. I mean, Gaalina can't help but to do whatever you do."

"Love can be an annoying thing." Wilbur told Kendra.

Kendra cracked her knuckles and rubbed the palms of her hands. "Remember one time, you brought Lewis here?"

"When Bowler Hat Guy existed, right?"

"No, when you were bored and invited the younger version of Dad over here."

"Oh, right." He remembered being told by his mother not to use the time machine for free will.

"Remember when I was practicing my ability to switch the presence of objects around? You know, where I can make anything turn into a different shape or color?" Kendra reminded Wilbur. "I was trying to make a red block turn green and a ring turn into gold. Then you and Lewis walked in the way and then I accidentally switched around your hairstyles."

"I remember." Wilbur lightly shook his head. "Note to self: never get hair that sticks up straight."

"Well that's what I'm going to do." Kendra held her palm to Wilbur's direction. "Let's see…"

Wilbur saw a purple flashing light beaming through Kendra's hands and touched somewhere on Wilbur's body. It felt warm, as if Wilbur was sitting on a air conditioner vent. White flashed in front of him, as if a giant camera took a picture of him. Next, Wilbur blinked and looked around Kendra's room, seeing faint flashes of green and pink. He knew he was zapped like a product with a barcode, but he felt no different than feeling a bit dizzy.

"Whoa…" Kendra stared at her brother astonishment. "I must have been watching to many Disney movies…"

"What?" Wilbur turned his head side to side. Wilbur found himself sitting down on the floor, but the carpet felt wet under his hands. He wanted to get up, but he could not feel his two legs. They felt fused together, as if a rope tied them.

"Wow, this is like The Little Mermaid in the Wilbur Robinson version!" Kendra laughed, pointing at Wilbur's lower part of his body.

Wilbur saw his legs. The were not legs, but half of a fish's tail. It looked shiny, and when Wilbur touched it, it was slimy and wet, which explained the wetness of the carpet. What Wilbur thought was a crazy dream became a realization of horror. "I-I-I…have fins."

Kendra snorted as she rolled on her bed, laughing, but gasping for air. She could not believe that she turned her own brother into a merman. It even looked funny seeing how a boy in a Captain Time Travel shirt with a cowlick has slimy orange fins for feet.

"Kennie, you know that this is not funny! I'm freaking out here! Now turn my legs back to normal before my fins dry out!" Wilbur crawled to Kendra's bed with his skinny hands. Wilbur looked like a handicapped person out of a wheelchair with out any crutches. Kendra stopped laughing and helped Wilbur on the bed. She didn't let his fins get on the bed.

"Sorry, it just seems funny when you are like that." Kendra wiped away her tears of joy. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't all to funny, but I'll turn you back."

"You better."

Kendra zapped a purple beam at Wilbur again. Wilbur could feel his back feeling the warmth, but his orange fins felt numb. "Did it work?" Kendra asked. Her question was answered when she looked at Wilbur again. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"How did that happen? You should have changed me back by now." Wilbur moved his tail up and down, sighing in frustration that he might need to live in a fish bowl for a while.

"Remember when you had Lewis's hair?" Kendra mentioned. "Well, I couldn't change it back to easily. It took a million tries just for me to focus and change you and Lewis back."

"Being a superhero isn't that easy, is it?"

"No, especially since I have 'Under the Sea' stuck in my head now." Kendra rubbed her forehead. "Leave it to my friend Zoey for babysitting her two little cousins and watching The Little mermaid a thousand times."

"You know what, maybe being a merman for a while won't be that bad." Wilbur concluded. "I can probably talk to fish and all that."

"No, I can still change you back. Let me try." Kendra held out her hand to Wilbur and zapped the same bright light at him. Wilbur was still a merman, except with shimmery scales spotted all around his slimy tail. "Sorry. Maybe the mermaids in the Superhero school I used go to would dig those scales."

"What? Now I'm _Rainbow Fish_?" Wilbur exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Fine." Kendra zapped him again, but the first couple tries made no difference. It was like doing a locker combination a million times and not being able to open it. "It's not working. I'll have to leave you somewhere before your fins dry out."

"Where? The aquarium?" Wilbur suggested.

"Of course not. They would freak out. No one knows mermaids are real, you know." Kendra suggested, "How about the ocean? Mermaids love the salt there."

Wilbur flipped his tail up and down. "Fine. Mom and Dad won't like this. How are we going to tell them?"

"They are away, right?" Kendra asked. "Dad is on his usual work and Mom has a performance."

"Then that leaves us with the rest of the Robinsons." Wilbur thought. "How are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll have to wing it." Kendra grasped Wilbur by the waist that divided his human parts and his fish parts. "Ew, Wil. You feel so icky!"

"I think mermaids dig that too."

Kendra, with Wilbur in her arms, charged to the wall of her room. Wilbur almost thought they broke through it. Instead, Kendra and Wilbur went through it like water going through a Brita filter. Wilbur felt like he was still in the air, and that he never passed through the wall.

Kendra was soaring in the air as Wilbur looked down. She was going faster than the speed limit on the road. But no one could see that because Kendra would have already turned invisible to everyone but her and Wilbur. Kendra remembered where her family vacationed. It was at her mom's friend's beach house near the beach. Her cousin Neon would have clearly remembered exactly where it was, but they didn't have time to get someone else worried. Besides, Kendra sort of knew where it was.

For flying at the speed of a roller coaster, it took about a few minutes to get to where the populated beach was. "We are here, Wil. Listen, I'm going to leave you in the ocean and I'll fly back to the shore to figure out what I should do. Hopefully our family won't realize we are gone."

Kendra left Wilbur far into the salty sea where no ship or boat would see him. "Don't get side tracked, okay?" Wilbur reminded Kendra.

"Sure."

She sailed the wind as the strong waves of the blue ocean crashed against rocks and people. Discreetly landing behind a group of trees, Kendra walked on the burning hot sand and sat on the sandy boardwalk. _Come on, Kendra, don't get sidetracked when you dropped your brother far from the beach. _Kendra stared at the colorful umbrellas and towels. A soft gust of wind blew sand onto people's faces. _Now how did I do it before? When I switched Wilbur's spiky blonde hair back to a black cowlick, what did I do?_

Kendra leaned against the skinny wooden log that was part of the boardwalk. The hot sand felt warm against her strong feet although normal people would stay away from walking bare foot on sand exposed to sun. _Ugh, I shouldn't be sidetracking when Wil could be don't something stupid already. Maybe I have to really focus so I could—_

She saw in the distance an ice cream cart frozen under the shade of the rainbow umbrella. _Oooh! Ice cream! And it's only one dollar! _Kendra ran through the hot sand and gathered around the long line, waiting to buy her favorite flavor. "Wait, what was I going to think about?"

Miles from the shore, Wilbur was treading the water alone. Even now that he has a tail fin and the ability to breathe underwater, waiting for Kendra seems to be waste of time. His family could be worried by now. _Hopefully Kendra didn't do anything stupid._

A lot more time passed by. Wilbur only hid when a nearby ship came by. He mostly stayed on the surface, seeing of Kendra had come back.

_Swoosh!_ Wilbur swiveled around the waves, hearing a sharp spattering noise behind him. it could have been a shark, but Wilbur saw no fin circling around him. On the corner of his eye, Wilbur saw a flash of orange pass by him. It looked like a fin, but not so real looking.

"Hi, Willy!" Wilbur turned his head to where is back was. He recognized that annoying familiar voice ever since he met her a few months ago. She looked quiet and shy at first, but when she saw Wilbur, she fell in love. An unnecessary sort of love. Every thing was so intimidating about her. It was the way that she looked made people think that she should be on a Jenny Craig diet. And it was her name Wilbur would never forget. Her name was Gaalina.

"What are you doing here?" Wilbur's response sounded more of a exclamation than a question. "And don't call me by that name. Just call me Wilbur or Wil."

"Well, to me you are a Willy!" Gaalina held out her pudgy arms toward Wilbur. Wilbur swam down until he was on the sandy wet ocean floor. Then he popped back onto the surface. Gaalina was nowhere to be seen.

"I was pretty sure that was her." Wilbur looked both ways before he reassured himself that Gaalina was never there.

"You came back for me, didn't you!" Gaalina embraced Wilbur in her wet arms very tightly. Wilbur thought that this could be how he would die. "Oh, and you even dressed in a mermaid costume like I did! It looks so real!" Gaalina showed part of her fabric mermaid fins. They were a bright orange.

"Listen, Gaalina, did you follow me?" Wilbur winced as he escaped the girl's grasp.

"No. I thought I would be a good day outside to try on the mermaid costume I wore since I was seven at my cousin's beach house. Then I saw your sister Deirdre playing along with you. I thought I could play along too!"

"First of all, my sister's name is Kendra. Second of all, how could you think of wearing an undersized Halloween costume in the middle of the ocean?" Wilbur sighed. Gaalina could be that stupid and immature.

"I don't care if that's you sister's name or not. And it's good to do something different once on a while." Gaalina smoothed down her yellow hair. It was so short that it reached down to her ears. When it was dry, it was very poofy. "Now why don't we pretend that I am a mermaid princess and you are a merman prince. Come on, prince charming!"

"Nooooo!" Wilbur screamed as Gaalina pulled out a snorkel from her tightly fitted costume and put it to her mouth. She grabbed Wilbur's wrist and pulled him down with her.

Over on the seashore, Kendra lapped up her second ice cream cone after the first one she bought landed in the sand. With her super hearing, it picked up a gurgly scream miles away. "Hmm, wonder what that was." Kendra thought to herself. "It must be the paparazzi screaming to get pictures of Justin Timberlake again."

**Heh, poor Wilbur. I know. That was sort of a first appearance on one of the new characters I created before. Gaalina was a toltally random name me and my sis came up with. Later on, we dicided to make her an annoyacne to Wilbur! I just noticed how I love to torture characters. Oh yeah, before I go, this story was based on a picture my sister drew that had pretty much the same situation. **


End file.
